Who has time to figure out their sexuality?
by T for trash
Summary: Jason has questions. Dick has answers. Kind of. (Aka brothers who love each other and also hate each other) ((in a sibling way)) (((mostly))) /also posted on ao3/


"How did you know that you were gay?" Is not a question Dick expects to get at four in the morning. The question came from Bruce's newest orphan, Jason. Dick hadn't really talked to him much, because some of Dicks anger at Bruce had trickled down onto the boy. And right now, the kid's got his hands balled into fists and shoved into his pajama pockets like he wants to fight someone, standing stiffly in the doorway to the kitchen.

Dick raises an eyebrow at him, wondering if this was really happening. "Uh, well, technically I'm bi?" He deflects. Bruce definitely taught him well in that category. The kid obviously doesn't like that answer, because he throws a stormy glare in Dicks direction and stomps inside the room. Jason goes through the motions of angrily making cereal (with way more noise than was necessary, thank you very much) while frowning so hard at the snack he looks like he's trying to set it on fire.

"Yeah, I know that dickhead, doesn't exactly answer my question." Jason hasn't looked him in the eye since he came in the room, and he still looks like he's brooding hard enough to put Bruce to shame and- well the kid may have taken Robin, but Dick doubts Jason knew what the name and colors meant to Dick, and really he knows it's hard enough moving into the manner without some guy taking out his problems on you but… every time Dick looks at Jason he thinks of Bruce, and then he gets angry all over again. It isn't fair to the kid, Dick knows that. But god it's hard to remember sometimes.

"Well… uh, funny story actually, I googled an 'Am I Gay?' quiz, and Wally said the fact that I even looked it up was proof. Other than that, I guess I just… liked guys? It's… both the same as liking girls for me, and different at the same time." He shrugs, still not one hundred percent sure this isn't some weird fever dream. Really, he timed his visit to the manner so he wouldn't have any awkward conversations with Bruce, and instead he gets one with Jason. What are the odds?

Jason sits down as far from him as possible and aggressively eats his Cheerios. At this point, Dick is considering maybe jumping out the window to get the hell away from whatever this is, but the kid already hates Dick enough without him literally running away from Jason, and yeah, maybe that isn't the best way to handle a kid coming to him with questions about sexuality. Dick turns towards Jason and tries to salvage this strange little chat. He starts it off with, "So, I'm guessing you're having some feelings? Or maybe lack of feelings?" which just makes Jason glare harder at him (jeez, is there no winning with this kid?).

"Uhm, so… if you're feeling either of those, that's totally normal, so… yeah." Dick trailed off. What the hell is he supposed to say here? He's so bad at this.

"Wow, thanks, that answers all my questions." Jason snarked, and Dick didn't remember being this much of a brat at this age (but hey, rose-tinted glasses, and all that). He rolls his eyes and shifts in his chair to face Jason head-on, "Look, kid," He starts, and Jason makes a face at being called kid, so Dick hurries to finish his sentence before they can start fighting. "I don't know how to help you if you can't tell me what you need help with."

Jason sinks down in his seat and looks like he's sucked on a lemon, but the frown looks less like a frown, and more like a confused puppy, so Dick counts that as a win. "I don't have a crush on anyone, and everyone's always asking who I like. I think people are hot but… I wouldn't date them, you know?" He mutters, crossing his arms over his chest, still looking a bit like a pouting puppy. Dick gives him a little lopsided smile.

"Well there are a lot of labels out there, and I don't want to say you're something you're not. It's also okay to not have a label. Lots of people just use queer, and that's cool. Sometimes it takes years to figure out what you're comfortable with, and sometimes you change your mind and… it's all a bit of a mess, honestly. It's up to you. And it's okay not to know right away, remember that." At this point, Jason has uncrossed his arms and is finally looking Dick in the eyes. And Dick… Dick is feeling guilty. He's been way too harsh on the kid, it was Bruce he was mad at, Jason was a good kid, if a little angry at times. Really though, Dick definitely shouldn't be one to judge someone on their temper, especially lately.

Dick leaned forward and ruffled Jason's hair, giving him a little chuckle. "Alright little wing, you should be asleep. I know for a fact you should have been in bed hours ago." He stands up and grabs his and Jason's bowls, as Jason wrinkles his nose and mutters 'little wing?' under his breath. "Come on," Dick said, "If you head to bed now, I'll show you where Alfred hides the cookies." Jason quickly hops up and follows him, and Dick laughs again. Maybe this whole brother thing isn't so bad, after all.


End file.
